Nowadays, the world is stepping into a high-tech era wherein electronic industry is booming. Due to progresses in manufacturing technology and reduction in material costs, electronic products have been widely owned by consumers. Also, along with the improvement in living standard, ordinary entertainment products (for example, computers, MP3 players or game consoles) have been widely accepted by the consumers, and new models are continuously presented to the consumers. Among these entertainment products, the game consoles are particularly welcomed by young people nowadays. In visual design of game software, a large amount of special effects and images, such as 2D images or 3D images, are used to meet game fans' visual needs. In addition, with respect to hardware, the performance of game consoles has been greatly enhanced, and the game console type has also been greatly developed, including arcade game machines placed in public areas, family game consoles (for example, PlayStation 2), and handheld game machines, thus providing the consumers with a diversity of choice. Therefore, to meet the consumers' demands, game machine manufacturers continuously introduce various game software and game consoles to the public to gain more attention from the consumers. Also, as means for operating the game, control apparatus such as joysticks are typically used. However, the conventional joysticks can only be operated by pressing or pushing control keys thereon. This operation manner is monotonous and can be hard in bringing the game players into the environment the games try to build.